(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a line sensor (line-shaped sensor) for detecting light reflected from an inspecting object such as printed paper, and a printing press equipped with the line sensor.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a printing press equipped with a line sensor for reading light reflected from a printed image on printing paper to inspect the printed image (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-291312).